His Dog, Sebastian
by flutterfloods
Summary: Why did Ciel Phantomhive name his demon butler Sebastian in the first place? Find out in this one shot of nine year old Ciel and his dog.


**For some reason, I decided to write about Sebastian (the dog version) XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. That masterpiece belongs to Yana~**

* * *

"_Ciel, we have a present for you," Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive told their nine year old son in unison. It was Ciel's birthday, and Vincent held out a large brown box to the child. _

"_Father?" Ciel's sapphire blue eyes gleamed up at his father in excitement. He couldn't wait to open his birthday present. Ciel reached out for the box and held it in his arms. It was suspiciously heavy to the young boy, and he lowered it to the ground. Opening the top flaps, Ciel made out-_

"_A puppy?!" Ciel cried. A small long-haired black dog jumped out of the cardboard box and began to lick Ciel's face, making the boy giggle. Vincent and Rachel warmly glanced at each other, pleased about their son's happiness. _

"_Yes. We figured that you could use another playmate. I'm sure Elizabeth will like the puppy as well." Rachel Phantomhive knew that Elizabeth Midford, ten years old and Ciel's fiancee, loved small cute things. And this black puppy definitely was small and cute. _

"_Thank you!" Ciel exclaimed, holding the black dog in his arms. "This is the best birthday in the world." Beaming up at his parents, the youth suddenly got a questioning look in his wide eyes. "What should I name her?" _

"_It's a he," Vincent corrected. "Anything you want, Ciel. This puppy is all yours."_

"_Hmmm…" Ciel racked his brain for a good name. The first thing that popped into his mind was, "Sebastian!" Ciel looked at the newly dubbed Sebastian lovingly. "From here on, your name is Sebastian."_

* * *

"_That's just not cute at all, Ciel!" Elizabeth Midford complained to her fiancee. Wearing a puffy pink dress (that apparently was the newest fashion) the pigtailed blonde pouted at Sebastian, who was shyly cowering behind his master. "Why does he have to be all black?"_

"_Elizabeth-" Ciel started._

"_I told you to call me Lizzy!" The Marchioness of Midford's daughter was just as strong-willed as her mother, Francis Midford. Perhaps less so, as the Marchioness was the most stubborn person Ciel had ever met. And the scariest. And he had met a lot of people, judging from all of the parties that the Phantomhive family had hosted. _

"_Here!" Lizzy pranced over to Ciel and practically dragged Sebastian out from behind him. Sebastian didn't weigh much, but he was growing quickly. Placing a pink bonnet over the dog's fluffy ears, Lizzy looked him over and saw a definite improvement. "There, much better," she exclaimed. _

_Sebastian didn't look very pleased with his new accessory. Ciel was not very pleased either, but he knew better than to complain. After all, Elizabeth would soon be picked up by her mother. Not that he wanted to be rid of her… ._

_Due to Ciel's father's status as Earl of Phantomhive, he was constantly performing duties as the Queen's Watchdog. As a result, his son wasn't able to spend much time with him. Rachel Phantomhive was usually off at some party or other social gathering. Ciel didn't spend very much time with her either. He was usually left to his own devices at the manor with Sebastian and occasionally the head butler, Tanaka. _

_Ciel really only ever knew one person close to his age, and that was Elizabeth. That made him stereotypically think that all little girls were annoying._

* * *

"_Time to wake up, young Master," Ciel's eyes opened and he could make out Tanaka peering over his bed. _

"_Strange," Ciel thought- usually Sebastian would jump on his bed and wake him up, licking his face in the process. It was a nice change, though, Sebastian was no longer a puppy. He had matured quite quickly. And a full grown dog jumping on your bed in the morning was not a pleasant wake up call. _

"_Uggh, Tanaka," Ciel groaned and rubbed his eyes. He sat up on the bed as his butler began to dress him for the day. When Tanaka finally clasped the final button on Ciel's green vest, the boy ran out the door of his bedroom to search for his pet. _

"_Young Master!" Tanaka watched as Ciel turned a corner, out of sight. He knew the boy had energy, but must he be so difficult? As he never had children himself, the butler had no example for how a nine year old could be expected to behave. Tanaka began to search for his young master, who was in turn searching for his dog._

* * *

"_Sebastian? Sebastian?" Ciel called out his pet's name, but heard no reply. Usually Sebastian would bark when his master called his name, and then come running. Continuing his call, Ciel searched through the kitchen, the foyer, his parents' bedroom, the servant's quarters, and practically every other room in the Phantomhive estate before realizing that Sebastian was in none of them. _

"_I will not cry," Ciel told himself. He would be strong. Using all the reasoning that he could muster, the nine year old decided to search in the gardens at the back of the manor. Making his way toward the back doors, Ciel slipped outside the mansion's walls and once again began to call out for Sebastian. _

_No response._

_At this point Ciel was forced to do something he had never done before, and would probably never do again._

_Beyond the tame area of the Phantomhive gardens, a gloomy forest loomed. Ciel admitted, he was terrified. But he wanted Sebastian back. And that burning desire dispelled the terror he felt, at least for a while. _

_Ciel stood at the boundary between the garden and the forest. The dark wooded area held a sense of foreboding that intimidated the boy. But he stepped into the gloom and didn't turn back._

* * *

"_Sebastian?" Ciel's voice throbbed with every new sound it made. Ciel's legs were tired from walking the uneven terrain of the forest, and to make it worse, the boy was completely, utterly lost. It had been hours, hadn't it? Ciel couldn't tell what time it was, but trees blocked any sunlight from reaching the forest floor. _

_The boy didn't know it, but he had been walking in circles. Ciel's feet, disguised in boots, dragged on the ground. Right foot forward. "1." Left foot forward. "2." Counting his footsteps, Ciel continued to circle in blackness._

* * *

_"5,222," Ciel counted. "5,223, 5,22- wahhhh!" THUMP! Ciel crashed in the dirt as his foot collided with a tree root. He was tired, hot, sweaty, and thirsty. But the ground was comfortable. Maybe he could just lie there for a while? After all, what was the harm… ._

* * *

"_Mmmmhhg, Sebastian," Ciel mumbled. He could feel something wet on his face. A second later, he realized-_

"_Sebastian!" The young boy cried out. The black dog was standing over him protectively. Ciel stood up, dusting himself off. Sebastian barked twice and wagged his tail obediently, but then shot off running through the trees, narrowly avoiding them. Without a second thought, Ciel followed Sebastian, running so that he always had the dog within his line of sight._

"_Get us out of here, boy." Ciel put complete trust in the animal to get him out of his predicament. He knew Sebastian would always follow his orders, and dogs never lie._

_Ciel tried not to think about how sore his legs were getting, or all the cuts on his face from branches whipping against it. But, as he followed his pet, he could see that the trees were beginning to thin out, making the forest lighter. Sebastian accelerated with a final burst and broke through the treeline, yipping joyfully. Soon after, Ciel broke through as well (no, he didn't yip with excitement) and grinned happily. _

"_Young master!" A desperate Tanaka appeared from behind a hedge in the garden, "I looked all over for you. To think that you were in the forest! I apologize, sir," Tanaka really had searched all over the estate for his young master. Twice. He was beginning to panic and probably would have called for Vincent or Rachel, but that would be improper of a butler. For what kind of a butler would he be if he couldn't find his master in a 12 acre forest?_

"_Sebastian came for me, Tanaka. I could've died in there," Ciel was being a bit overdramatic, and he knew it. But still, death is always a possibility. _

"_God bless that angel," Tanaka addressed Sebastian._

* * *

_It was December 14, 1885, and a full year had passed since Ciel had gotten Sebastian. Looking forward officially to being ten years old, Ciel jumped out of bed, washed his face (it was covered in dog saliva) and went to find Tanaka. A nobleman shouldn't dress himself, after all._

_Ciel walked downstairs, Sebastian running ahead of him. To the youth's surprise, he found both his parents waiting for him. Tanaka stood in the corner of the room. Ciel ignored his undressed state and ran over to his parents. Vincent and Rachel lovingly showered their son with kisses. _

"_Happy Birthday," Rachel sang. She couldn't believe her son was ten years old already. She remembered when he was a baby- so cute and innocent. Not much had changed, really. Ciel was still as cute and innocent as ever but now had added bonuses like talking and walking. And he knew how to use the facilities on his own. _

_Vincent looked over his son and was pleased with what he saw. Sure, he looked frail now, but he knew that he would someday grow into a fine man who would be able to carry the name Earl Phantomhive. _

"_Go get dressed and then we can celebrate!" Vincent promised his son. Vincent and Rachel did enjoy celebrations. _

_Ciel made way to his bedroom with Tanaka in tow. Sebastian didn't follow him to his quarters, but stayed with the Earl and his wife. The butler buttoned up Ciel's top- a dark blue suit that Rachel had specially ordered for her son's Birthday. Snapping the last button together, Tanaka pulled up Ciel's black trousers and socks. He then finished tying a bow on each knee high boot that adorned Ciel's feet. "Come, young master," Tanka led the way back through the mansion, heading downstairs once more._

* * *

_"rrrrrrRRROOOOWWWWLlllllrrrrrrr," As Ciel descended the long staircase that led to the lower level of his manor, he could make out a drawn out growl. It sounded feral and dangerous. Tanaka didn't seem to hear- but then again, he was an older man and hearing loss is common for older people. _

"_Tanaka, I think I heard Sebastian growl," Ciel told his butler. The man turned to his young master, but didn't think anything of it. "I'm sure that your Father is just playing with him." _

_But Ciel knew that Vincent wouldn't 'play' with Sebastian. Although the Earl was kind to the dog, he didn't feel as closely bonded to the creature as did Ciel. _

_The growling began again, but it was softer this time. Ciel could hear whimpering as well._

* * *

_BLAM!_

* * *

"_Young master!" Even Tanaka could hear the gunshot as it echoed through the staircase. This was not good. The butler sprinted down the staircase, Ciel behind him. The ten year old was well acquainted with guns- Vincent hunted with them and occasionally allowed his son to come along. Ciel had never felt fear due to a gun before. But now, that was the only emotion raging in his mind. _

_The pair reached the end of the staircase and soaked in what was going on. Ciel could see Sebastian. He was laying on the floor as if napping, which he did daily. But this time a red liquid was pooling under him. A man wearing a bright white mask that covered his face and a hooded black robe had a gun pointed at the dead animal. _

_Ciel screamed. He was too focused on Sebastian to realize what else was happening. The sight of his companion dead was too much for the ten year old. But then he saw his parents. Both Vincent and Rachel were gagged and lying slumped against each other. A circle of masked figures stood around them, each directing a gun toward the parents that Ciel loved so much._

"_Master Vincent!" Tanaka cried out. The butler began to rush to Vincent's side. He reached a masked figure and lashed out, fist connecting with jaw. The butler wasn't able to do anymore damage than that, though, as the figure turned on him and kicked him in the side. Tanaka doubled over and the figure punched him in the jaw- the same place where Tanaka had hit the man previously. _

_This was too much for the butler, and upon the impact, his body flew back and hit the wall of the room. Tanaka's eyes closed and all he could see was black. _

_The masked figure returned to his position circling Ciel's parents. Ciel just stood there, traumatized. Vincent locked eyes with his son, and tried to scream out to him. His efforts were null as the gag in his mouth distorted his words._

* * *

_BLAM! BLAM!_

* * *

_Ciel was crying. His frame shivered. His parents had been murdered right before his eyes. Their blood pooled on the carpeted floor and mixed with Sebastian's. One second, he was looking forward to celebrating his Birthday. The next, his Birthday forever would be the day that he most dreaded. _

_The world is a cold, cruel, and unforgiving place, Ciel thought. _

_The masked figures weren't finished. Ciel saw them turn away from Vincent and Rachel, and walk toward him. Ciel's instincts were to run away, but where could he run? _

"_He will certainly fetch a high price on the market," a low voice came out of one of the masks. Others nodded in agreement while their dark eyes inspected the ten year old. Hands reached out to grab the terrified child. In a last, desperate attempt, Ciel avoided the figures and ran to the bodies of his parents and dog. His boots became stained with the blood of the three things that he cared for most in the world. But the dark ghosts were coming closer. They would reach him soon. Ciel had only seconds to say his goodbyes. He took a step closer to the corpses, but realized he had stepped on something hard. _

_Reaching down into redness Ciel fished out his father's ring. The ring that the Phantomhive family had passed down for generations. The boy slipped it on his thumb- his hands were too small for it to fit on any of his fingers. _

_Yet again, the cursed ring of the Phantomhive family was stained with the blood of an Earl who had fell to the responsibilities of wearing it._

* * *

_The figures grabbed Ciel's arms and tied them behind his back. Suddenly, one of them reached into his black robe and extracted a torch. A mask handed him a light, and the torch was set on fire. Ciel understood what was happening._

"_No, pleas-" The boy cried out, but something was shoved into his mouth, gagging him and preventing him from speech. _

_The robed ghost then dropped the torch, and the carpeting caught on fire. Ciel was hoisted onto someone's back as they escaped from the burning manor. Turning his head, the boy saw his home- the home that was his childhood and his family, burn. His illusions of happiness burned away with it, and Ciel felt himself emerging from the shell of his former self._

* * *

"What is your name?" My contractor asked of me. Ciel Phantomhive. He was so small and fragile. But his soul- his soul. It wasn't fragile at all. In fact, it was the strongest and most potent soul I had seen in centuries.

"You may call me whatever you wish, master," I replied sincerely, putting a fake smile on my new, human looking face. The boy had ordered me not to lie, but surely this was just a small deception.

"Then… Sebastian," Ciel said. "You are Sebastian as of today."

"Very well," I agreed. "Then please address me as Sebastian from now on. Was this the name of your former butler, sir?" I asked, mildly curious as to why he picked this name.

"No…" Ciel replied. "It was the name of my dog."

With a smile still plastered on my face, I inwardly sighed. _I have ended up in the employ of an outrageously wicked brat._

_Fin._

* * *

**Maybe leave a review for me? Would love to know what you think :3**


End file.
